


Lost Breath

by Whistle_Mist



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2019: Whistle Mist's Card [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Claustrophobia, Explosions, Gen, Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 19:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: After an explosion one of them got stuck in an enclosed place.





	Lost Breath

The explosion happened suddenly. Jason pushed Dick and Duke out of the way. He was hit by something, maybe a chunk of the building before he was sent backwards down the stairs. He got up best he could when there was a second explosion.

They had come to do a recon mission. Everyone had come to see what Cadmus was up too. Jason had offered to help because even though he wouldn’t admit it, he liked to work with his family… on occasion.

The second blast someone grabbed him shielding him from more flying rocks. They hit the ground hard, enough for Jason to blackout. Waking up slowly Jason rubbed his head trying to stop the spinning.

Slowly he sat up only to be stopped. Laying back down on his stomach he rolled over until he was on his back. Feeling around for the release button he pulled his helmet off. Once that was off he pulled out a glow stick snapping it and shaking it until there was light. Looking around he could see they were buried down there.

Wait. “Who the hell?”

Looking around he saw Batman there. Bruce was out cold. He must have to shield him. Reaching over with a sudden sense of drees he pressed his fingers against the man’s neck as a few tense seconds passed.

A pulse.

“Alright, old man, we gotta get out of here,” Jason looked up. He felt around before finding an opening. “Alright, here we go.”

Moving up a little he pushed his body up looking around. There was a narrow path. He could possibly make it up, but how was he going to get Bruce out of there? There was no way for him to drag him to the opening.

“Alright, you keep this,” Jason tossed the glow stick near him. “I’ll go find the others, get some line and we’ll pull you out.”

Once he was sure that he could safely move up Jason made his way up slowly. He got to the top of the stairs, at least he knew they were because of the sign on the wall. Getting out he looked around and saw Single, Nightwing, and Robin pushing rocked aside.

“Hey! I got the boss down here,” Red Hood called. “He’s hurt and I need some line. Narrow, so we gotta pull him out.”

“Hood!” Nightwing looked relieved. He moved to hug him. “I got a line, come on I’ll help.”

“We’ll keep looking for Red Robin,” Single said as moved back as Robin was tossing things over. “Hey! I know you got taller and stronger but watch it! I still want to live!”

“Shut up and help then!” Robin snapped.

“Is baby bird okay?” Jason asked.

“His single is in the elevator shaft. He told over over the coms, that he’s fine, just not sure which one he’s in.” Nightwing sighed. “I was worried too for a second. Come on let’s get everyone and get out of here.”

“Yeah, let’s go,” Jason said. “Ten minutes tops.”

\--

“Alright, that took way to f***ing long,” Jason sighed. “Moving over two hundred pounds of dead weight sucks.”

“You’re just mad that we’re out of breath.”

“If anyone asks, it was because of the blast,” Jason groaned. They had managed to get Bruce out but he was still out. They would have to get him to cave to make sure he was okay. It as hard getting him into a tied makeshift harness and pull him out of the rocks. Jason paused. “Wait… Where are the others?”

Nightwing turned around. “I don’t know. They should have dug Red Robin out by now-”

“Hey!” Single came running and slid to a stop. “Come here quick! Hurry!”

Both the older two looked at each other with worry before taking off following Single. When they got closer to the Elvoatros they could hear Tim screaming. Picking up speed they came to the shaft only to find that Tim was trapped on the floor under.

There were an inch and half-space where one of Tim’s hand was sticking gout. It didn’t look hurt but Tim was screaming and yelling. Damian had a crowbar and was trying to pry the emergency hatch open but it looked like had been badly damaged.

“Stop yelling!” Damian snapped as Duck got back and they both trying to use their combined strength to pull with the metal groaning but not giving way. Instead, the bar started to bend so they had to let go. “Damn it!”

“Get me out of here! Right not!” Tim screamed his hand rapidly smacking the roof. “Let’ me out of here! Get me out!”

“Hey!” Nightwing rushed over grabbings Tim’s hand. “It’s alright! We’re going to get you out just calm down-”

“Shut up asshole and let me out!” Tim screamed again pulling Dick’s hand into. “Get me out of here right now!”

“Hey!” Dick tried to pull his hand back but Tim had both hands around it. He was holding on tight so tight that he swore his hand was going to pop off. “Easy it’s fine.”

“The hell it’s not!”

“Ow! Did you pinch me?!” Dick gasped in pain went up to his arm and to his head.

“I’m going to bite you next! Get me the hell out of here now!”

“Tim, calm down,” Dick tried. “Are you hurt?”

“Just get me out now!!!” This time it came out like a sob “Just get me out!”

Jason had been pulling out a long metal slab. It was thick enough to get it into the hatch. Pushing it in Jason tapped his boot against Dick’s foot. “Move it! He has claustrophobia! We gotta get him out of there!”

“Tim, it’s going to be okay!” Dick called as they pushed down hard. “Come on, damn it, open!”

Suddenly the screaming stopped and Dick looked at Jason eyes full of fear. It sickened him for a second because he knew that Jason had experience of being ins small contained placed.

“It’s fine.” Jason gulped. “He just passed out. Let’s get him out before it started again.”

Even though Jason said that his heart was pounded away, he felt sick and he was ready to pass out if they didn't get Tim out soon. Even though he tried to fight it off the small flashes of being in his coffin kept blinking into his mind.


End file.
